The Rabbit of the Hestia Familia
by BellCarnal
Summary: DISCONTINUTED! Hestia has had a small Familia for a few years and a Familia of all females! Now, along comes the cutest boy that reminds the girls have a bunny. Bell Cranel must live with several girls now. Some want to get in his pants and others just want to hunt in the dungeon with him. But, I can tell you one thing, his eyes are always starring at their chests. BellxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a fanfiction of Danmanchi or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. I will not be describing characters unless they don't have pictures from the anime or light novels and manga. I will simply refer to the characters by their names especially main characters. This is a Sekirei inspired crossover with Danmanchi.**

Hestia was in her small house that was two stories tall. With a front and back yard, a fence stood in front of the yard. The path leading up to the house was being swept by Miya.

A boy walked in front of the path to the Hestia Familia home. Miya looked up from her broom as she looked at his white hair and ruby eyes. His body was badly bruised and bleeding as he stumbled hitting a trash can. She gasped as she said looking at the boy, "Oh, a rabbit? Why is he so bloodied and beat up?"

The boy stood up as straight as he could as he began to walk again. Hestia sat on the steps of her home's door as she looked where Miya did. She saw the boy and said with a smile admiring his looks as well as his spirit, "Oh, my what a cute little boy. Looks like an Adventurer. Wish he didn't have a god already."

Miya looked at her goddess as she said to the black hair twin tailed girl, "Goddess, why don't you inspect the rabbit?"

Having a scary smile and what could be described as an oni head illusion appeared beside her. Hestia gulped as she said to Miya, "Of all my children, I have no clue how you scare me into doing what you want."

Hestia stood up as she went over to the street as she said to the boy, "Hello, child?!"

The boy looked at the blue eyed goddess as he said to her with a slight bow, "Goddess, do you need something?"

Nodding Hestia said to the boy after touching her chin, "Yes, can you tell me who your god or goddess is? Maybe I can help you get to them faster."

Feeling dizzy the boy replied to her, "I don't have a deity."

Eyes wide Hestia gushed with her wrists at her chin as her fists were rolled beside her cheeks, "OOOH! Would you join my Familia? I promise you won't regret it."

The boy's eyes widen as tears came down his cheeks as he said falling forward fainting, "Than-tha-"

Feeling a pet on his head the boy opened his eyes to look up at a pair of large breasts covered by a white cloth jacket. He laid in the lap of a girl wearing a red skirt. Musubi looked down at her lap as she said with a smile, "OOOH! Bunny-kun you are awake. Goddess, the bunny is awake."

Looking inside the room Hestia said with a smile waving at the boy, "So, child was that a yes to joining my Familia?"

Nodding the boy introduced himself, "I'm Bell Cranel."

Bowing down with his forehead on the floor Bell begged the goddess, "Please, accept me into your Familia."

Laughing Miya said with a smile, "Oh, my he's so formal. Goddess what do you say?"

Hestia could practically see the demon head floating behind her oldest child as she said to the purple haired woman, "Yes, I will."

Walking over behind the boy Hestia said pulling up his shirt, "Just stay still please."

Pricking her finger she began to write on his back with her Ichor. With a smile she said as she seemed glad, "From this day forth, you are in my Familia. Bell Cranel, congratulations."

Bell felt himself be complete as he sighed have a falna for the first time. Hestia stood up as she said with a smile, "Alright, let me introduce you to the rest of the Familia."

Bell stood up and followed Hestia to the living room. Sitting and standing in the living room were several women. With the exception of three almost all had enormous breasts. Bell blushed as he said looking at them all, "Uh, hello."

 **Author's Note again: I'm really tired, so I'll finish this later. And this is still an unfinished idea. I hope you enjoy it enough to let me know what you'd be excited about seeing next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bell hacked at the gut of a goblin with a sigh. Panting he saw the light fade from its' eyes and the body slack. Black liquid was on his cheap armor and black leather. Bell's ruby eyes closed in relief as Bell yanked the dagger from the goblins' midsection and placed it in its sheathe on his lower back.

Bell plopped on the dungeon floor as Musubi said wearing a pair of large silver gauntlets that punched the head of a goblin, "Are you alright, Bell?"

Bell sighed as he nodded sweating profusely, "Ye-ye-yeah. Just trying to recover."

Musubi smiled at him as she slammed the jaw of another goblin with an uppercut. The goblin died upon impact with the ceiling, shocking Bell at how much strength she had behind just one of her punches. Bell's only good basic ability was his agility from running away all the goblins and dungeon lizards.

With the last goblin dispatched Musubi looked up and ahead. Past Bell was a white clad woman walking towards them. The white cloth soiled in black liquid with red here and there. Anger was all over her face with disappointment in her eyes.

Bell knew who this girl was, it was Uzume. A level one member of his new Familia. And a girl that had went ahead of him and Musubi saying that she had to get to the fifth level. Bell felt a little guilty having Musubi babysit him on the second floor. She clearly could have helped Uzume reach the fifth floor.

Bell could tell just looking at Uzume that she did not make it. Most likely she made it to the fourth floor and had to turn back from over whelming forces.

Uzume walked past the pair coldly as she said to them, "Get your damn stones and lets go. Hestia is expecting us."

Musubi, Uzume and Bell walked after the second floor monsters turned to ash. The three made their way to Babel Tower in Central park. The three walked until they arrived at the Hestia Familia home which was white like her dress having two large blue glass windows like her eyes. The room was black and had two upper levels like towers hinting at the goddess's twin tails, or her unusual breast size.

Bell was unsure why the goddess had a custom house built to remind others of her. But, she did and he was in her Familia and that's all that mattered he supposed.

Uzume said to them as walked off, "Musubi show him where we put our magic stones. I'm going to talk to the goddess."

Musubi nodded as she said pulling down a fist, "Right."

Bell saw Uzume walk a different direction and towards the walk that circles the house. Bell knew the house had an Eastern feel having a walk on the outside and sliding doors. Bell followed Musubi to a large pot in the living room as she emptied her bag into it. With a smile she said to him, "We take the large pot at the end of the week to the guild to exchange then. And then we split the vals out equally to everyone. Not everyone can go into the dungeon. So, the vals from the others is given to the goddess where she gives each of us a cut. Sense we all don't have part time jobs or full time jobs."

Nodding Bell let his stones into the bag as Musubi said to him picking up her shopping list from a table, "Alright, I'm off to do some shopping. Why don't you stay here for a while."

Bell nodded as she walked out of the house still in her dungeon clothes. Bell decided to walk towards his new room when he heard conversation in the goddess's room.

Hestia said to Uzume, "So, you still haven't been able to get the Blood Lilly?"

Uzume was quiet until Bell could practically hear the goddess consoling the child in a hug, "Don't worry, Chiho hasn't left us yet. We still have time to get that flower to cure her illness. We will get that flower and have our sister back. The child is a fighter, like her love. Don't worry we'll get her back."

Uzume must have been crying as she said almost broken, "I'm not strong enough. I need to get stronger, Goddess. I don't want to lose her. She's everything to me."

Bell heard the goddess tell Uzume that she knew. Bell walked as he gripped his dagger and began to walk back towards the dungeon. He now knew how he could repay these kind people. Whatever this Blood Lilly was, it had to be on the fifth level. With his agility he would be sure to outrun all the enemies.

-In the Dungeon-

Bell leaped with a run over a pit of dungeon lizards. Landing with his dagger drawn he heard a kobold crash into the ground dead. Bell said to himself as he weaved in and out of combat with the goblins armed with landform clubs, "Get the Blood Lilly. Get it."

Bell slashed the throats of the goblins as he went making them panic. With them worrying about their throats bleeding out they gave up chasing after him. Bell was safe to proceed to the fifth level where a ladder in the ground was waiting for him. Climbing into the square hole down the ladder Bell noticed that the fifth floor had brighter glowing gems in the ceiling.

Bell landed on the ground as he looked into illuminated dungeon. Bell saw in the shadows red eyes that appeared as needle rabbits and dart frogs croaked ominously. Bell rose his dagger as he said with a grit of his teeth, "Bring it."

-Hestia Home Night Time-

Miya opened Bell's door after a second knock. Surprised she backed away and said to the rest of the house as she arrived at the living room, "It seems that Bell is missing. Has anyone seen him?"

Uzume lifted her head as she said to Miya, "No, where do you think he went?"

Musubi put down her plate as she said curiously, "I'm not sure."

The door to a room opened as Cassandra wondered out. Fear evident in her eyes as she said to the group in the living room, "I just saw a rabbit carrying a lilly pad on it's back and pricked with thorns. Please, find Bell."

Hestia's eyes widen as she said to Cassandra standing up, "We will."

Hestia looked at Uzume and Musubi, "Go to the dungeon."

Miya looked at Hestia and saw her goddess look at her. Nodding Miya said as she went to the wall grabbing her sword, "I shall join them."

Homura's animal person with a pair of miniature gray wings on his head moving shook as he said grabbing a belt full of shell rounds, "I'll accompany them."

Hestia looked at Homura's eyes and could tell that she couldn't stop the older boy. She then said to the boy who had a female's bosom showing cleavage from the unzipped black leather jacket, "Understood, but, please. Take it easy with the flames. You are still unstable from your last resurrection. It doesn't matter to me if you are a Phoenix Child, you are still my child first. And that means, even if you can rise from your ashes that you are careful. Got it?"

Nodding Homura picked up his revolver rifle loading five rounds into the huckle before loading it. Homura pulled the hammer back as he said walking out the door behind Miya, "We'll be back Goddess. With our rabbit."

Cassandra shivered in fear as she asked the goddess, "Hestia, he over heard you and Uzume. The ill squirrel will be gathering acorns next fall."

Hestia looked at Cassandra with teary eyes as she said with a mix of emotions, "What did you say about Chiho?"

Cassandra said to her goddess, "That she will be gathering acorns next fall."

Hestia asked fearfully, "And Bell? The rabbit?"

Cassandra shook as she said shaking her head, "I can't see anything other than a rabbit carrying a lilly badly hurt having thorns all over it's body."

Hestia looked determined as she said to Cassandra, "Don't worry, he'll come back to us."

-Dungeon Fifth level-

Bell had needle rabbit wounds all over his body. His leather was torn badly and his armor was dented, cracked and shattered here and there. Blood dripped from his right temple as he reached a small patch of grass with blood red lillies. Pulling one up from the grass he saw the petals turn from deep red to blue.

Gasping he said looked at his dagger, "Maybe it needs the soil and roots?"

Digging the plant out with all it's roots intact he saw that his hypothesis was true. He left the soil where it was seeing the plant was good without it. At least for a while, hopefully long enough to get home.

Putting the flower in his backpack he readied himself and walked towards the exit of the fifth level. And a noise behind him alerted him of monsters being born. A crack on the wall as an arm stretched out as a growl came from the dungeon. Bell just looked as he just starred in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

A shot was fired from Homura's rifle that ended the life of a Kobold that turned to ash as it's magic stone was obliterated. Pulling the hammer back the huckle of the gun rotated letting another bullet into the chamber of the gun. Homura took aim as Uzume leapped past him with white cloth flying through the air.

Uzume landed and threw here right fist as the white cloth became a lance. The lance stabbed the chest of a goblin that turned to ash. The fist that was Musubi's slammed a dungeon lizard into the ground. She said to the pair of slayers, "As long as we're here we should collect the magic stones right?"

The head of two goblins toppled off their shoulders with the swing of a sword. The katana rotated in Miya's hand as she said looking serious, "We are here for a comrade, we will not collect any stones. Understood?"

Musubi nodded as she became pumped and threw a punch at a kobold's leg shattering it's bone, "Musubi understands, Musubi will clear us a path."

Homura fired a round as he had small flames coming off his shoulders. Wings of fire splayed from his shoulder blades as he took off in the direction of the bullet. The bullet slayed a dart frog and flying past it corpse was Homura. The young man landed as he spun his rifle smacking a kobold with the butt of his gun. The kobold went back as Homaru threw out a hand. His wings sent fire in front of his hand that formed into a ball. Unleashing the ball of fire he watched the monster ignite.

Homaru pulled the hammer on his rifle as he said to the three women, "What? You going to let the man show you up?"

Uzume rebuttled Homaru, "Says the man with a pair of tatas bigger than Hestia."

Frowning Homaru said as he fired a bullet at a goblin behind Uzume, "I'm going to ignore that."

-Where Bell is in the Dungeon-

Bell leaped up with his right leg tucked up in the air hopping up with his left foot. Landing Bell took his dagger and said to the Huli Jing, "I'm going to help big sis Uzume."

The blue fox made of plasma had floating chunks of flesh floating in the plasma. It's three tails twisted in the air as it growled swiping with its front right splayed paw. Bell swung down the dagger cutting into one of the claws at the end of the paw's toes. The claw hit the ground as Bell saw it turn to ash and blow away.

He backed up by a stone that was red with blood. He saw an adventurer's decomposing body and said hopping at the Huli Jing, "I am Bell Cranel of the Hestia Familia, and you will not stop me!"

Stabbing into the floating piece of flesh in the Huli Jing's chest Bell saw a bit of the plasma form into a splayed paw that let claws fly at him. Bell let go of the dagger as he fell to the ground and landed on his knees to protect the lilly in his bag. Abandoning his dagger he gritted his teeth and began to run away.

Zipping and leaping Bell bound for the stairs that lead to the third level. Not armed anymore Bell didn't think of how he would slay any more monsters. He just worried about the monster on his back. That's when it happened a blast echoed through the dungeon as a gun went off.

Big brother Homura stood at the top of the stairs holding his rifle. Wings of fire ablaze Bell said to his brother, "Big Brother, you're here?"

Homura let off a second round as he said to the rabbit of a boy, "Nevermind that, why are you down here?"

Bell grabbed his bag as he pulled out the blood lilly, "For Big Sis Uzume."

Homura smiled as he said closing his eyes, "Oh, she is not going to leave you alone after this. I hope you take responsibility for her."

Bell looked confused as Homura took aim a third time as the Huli Jing approached, "Get going, I'll cover you."

Bell then said to Homura, "But, my dagger-"

Homura fired a shot as he said to Bell as the bullet broke the dagger's blade, "I'll get you another one. Let's go."

-Outside of the Dungeon in Central Park-

Uzume berated at Bell, "Do you know how dangerous that was? What were you thinking going down there with no one?"

Bell sniffed as a tear came to his right eye as he pulled out a blood lilly silencing Uzume, "I-I-I just wanted to make Big Sis happy."

Staring at the blood lilly Uzume said seeing it's red slowly fade, "You, you, you thoughtful rabbit."

Uzume took the lilly as she said to Miya crying as she turned to run off, "Miya, please reward him. I have to go."

Miya nodded as she said with a smile, "Of course, say hello for me."

Bell looked up as Miya said holding her sheathed katana to her side, "Bell, have you ever been to the Hostess of Ferility?"

Bell found himself shaking his head back and forth. After ten minutes of walking he found himself in a pub with all sorts of cute girls. Most of them flirting with big brother Homura. Homura said with a smile, "Ladies, ladies, we're here for my little brother tonight. So, drinks are on me and please, flirt with him to your heart's content."

Bell blushed as he said with his hands in front of him, "No-no-no please."

Syr, a gray haired maiden poured him an ale with a smile, "Here's some ale, Bell-kun."

Bell tried to resist as Chloe said a meow lifting the mug to his lips making him drink it down. After the third mug Bell didn't remember much.

-The next morning-

Bell woke with a headache as he said sighing, "Uh, what happened?"

Bell walked out of his room to see a new girl in the kitchen. She was in a wheel chair and looked up at him with her brown eyes, "Oh, a rabbit?"

Uzume said with a smile as he stood up from the table her breasts bouncing with each step, "Yup, Hestia Familia's very own pet rabbit."

Bell hated being compared to a rabbit, but tolerated it. Chiho saw Uzume walked up behind Bell and glomp his back surprising him. Uzume said with a smile, "And from now on, you are going to be my boyfriend."

Shocked Bell said with a red face, "B-b-boyfr-?"

Uzume explained with a smile, "What? Didn't anyone tell you that this girl is bisexual? You saved my waifu, so of course I'm going to repay you by dating you. Date you again and again until we get to the M-A-T-E-I-N-"

Uzume felt a laddle hit her head before she could spell out the word next to Bell's ear while licking it. Miya said with a visage of an oni's head, "There will be no molesting rabbits in Hestia household unless if the rabbit consents."

Uzume let go of Bell as she said rubbing her scalp, "Miya, that hurt."

Chiho rolled up to the boy as she said to him with a smile, "Thank you, Bell-kun."


	4. character differences

So, I wanted to change up the girls from the series Sekirei a bit by giving them features that the Danmachi world had. So, I decided to make Homura (who is genderfluid, but prefers male pronouns and being addressed or thought of as a guy most of the time in this story) a Phoenix Child- An own race that is the child of a Phoenix, a fire bird being that is capable of turning into a demi human form after the fall equinox to conserve its fire. During the six months that are between the fall equinox and the spring equinox the phoenix can mate with a human if they desire. A female phoenix will then use its pregnancy to lay an egg in the spring that will hatch into a Phoenix Harpy. And if the phoenix is a male, then the female demi human or human will carry the baby to racial terms and bird a child that looks like their own race with the exception of having two wings above their ears and capable of making flames, as well as resurrection. This is the Phoenix Child.

Uzume is going to be a succubus, a race similar to the salamanders, gnomes and undines being a spirit. This particular spirit is the spirit of the future, capable of securing the future (Usually through mating) of the demi human and human races of the world. They are the guardians of life valuing all demi human and human life. Afraid of the very concept of death, they do whatever they can to secure the future of favored humans via any means possible. Ultimately, death comes and to secure the life of a favored, the succubus will either mate with the favored and birth their child or arrange the favored to meet with a lover to get a child that way. Because of their nature, they have been painted in a negative light as soul stealers by the virgin goddesses and maidens of purity.

Miya is going to be an Amazoness which is pretty self explanatory. A race of women warriors that in the book are often tanned, but in this story they'll have all sorts of skin pigmentation.

Kuu is going to be a tad OOC and be a Pallum. A short and youthful demi human race that is often seen as week.

Musubi is the only actual sekirei in the story. A race born from the stars that can use the love of their one and only romantic (life partner) to increase their power. They are incapable of having multiple partners, but do not hold their partners to such standards. They are considered to be like birds which often have only one mate for life.

Tsukiumi is going to be a half Unidine obviously, a half spirit that is capable of manipulating water. Like Aiz is a half Aria which is a spirit of sound and wind. While the wikia and early books tell you, spirits can't have children. It is clearly wrong because Aria Wallenstien is a spirit and she had a child, Aiz. Thus, it is later deduced under the right circumstances a spirit can have a child. But the child will always be a half spirit.

Yashima will be a half dwarf and will be the smith in this story instead of Welf. Bell will be buying her armor in the story.

Kazehana will be an Aria.

Matsu will simply be a werewolf that will have plenty of puns of wanting to 'devour' the poor 'rabbit' Bell.

Chiho will be an Ashikabi, a race similar to the Sekirei. But, they don't have the power to become stronger from love. And are the opposite in the monogamy department. Instead, an Ashikabi is filled with so much love that they can't be monogamous. Their love does often give other races power though, granting powers to those they love. So, this polygamous race will have a devotion to all their loves as if that love was their only partner. And somehow be able to balance a love life with many partners at once, yet treat them all as if they are the only partner. Truly a race of equal love and attention.


	5. Chapter 4

The window in Bell's room was open letting in a light wind. The heavy breeze cool the room in the soon to be end of the summer heat. The light from the moon illuminated Bell's white hair which was complimented by his pale face. His sleeping face wore a bandage around his forehead and one of his left cheek.

A shadow came over his face as the brunette bountiful maiden Uzume floated outside his window. With a smile the woman floated wearing a frilly sexy maid outfit that was basically sexual cosplay. From the back midriff where her lower back was exposed were a pair of pink energy made bat wings sprouting from her pink heart tattoo. The 'tattoo' was actually a racial birthmark that when looked at closely was thousands of glowing kanji that spelled various names. Two of the names glowed extremely brightly, Chiho and Bell.

The maiden floated into the room with a sashsay of her hips as she bent over on all fours, as if the air were a floor. Crawling on the air she creeped in and placed her breasts on Bell's chest as her nose nuzzled his cheek. She then said to Bell with a smile as she licked her lips, "Oh, this cute little one is now a succubus's favored. And this succubus is going to dote on him so much that it'll practically be rape. But, you know what they say, it's not rape if they want it. And everyone wants a succubus."

A laddle hit her head as Uzume tensed and fidgeted turning around seeing the oni visage floating behind Miya. The smiling older woman said holding the laddle stated, "If I told you that rabbits don't get molested in Hestia Familia Household without their consent. What makes you think I'll allow rape that supposedly everyone wants? Now, I'm going to ask kindly for you to leave the rabbit go."

Gulping Uzume nodded as she floated up from Bell's body. She floated out of the room via the window which was soon closed by Miya. The older woman laughed quietly as she said to Bell, "My oh my, you are in a world of trouble. Bell-chan."

-Morning at Hestia Familia house hold-

Bell's feet planted furiously as he ran down the wooden hallway. Stripes of pink lace and white linen fabric flew through the air like the tentacles of an octopus. Wrapping around Bell a couple tried to ensnare him as he leapped into the air as they closed in on around him.

Now escaping the snares of fabric Bell landed as he went into the kitchen screaming a low pitch scream in fear, "Big Brother Homura, Big Sis Uzume is after me!"

Colliding into Homura's breasts the ashette wrapped his arms around Bell. Coming into the kitchen looking like a wolf hungry for the rabbit Uzume drooled standing in a pink g-string and white breast wrap. Uzume said to the little rabbit, "Come here Bell, let big sis date you. It won't hurt at all."

Homura said as he glared at Uzume, "Stop it, it is too early in the morning for this. Besides Bell is hanging out with his brother."

Uzume barked at Homura, "Hanging out? More like stuffing his head in marshmallow heaven."

Glaring Homura replied to her, "It's just a pair of sacks of fat. They do not make me any less of an older brother."

Struck with an invisible arrow Uzume said nearly falling down, "Women everyone worry about their bust size to please their partner. And you call them sacks of fat? They are a woman's pride."

-Morning at the Guild building-

Bell sat with a half elf maiden sporting brown hair and green eyes. The half elf was his dungeon advisor, Eina. The older maiden closed her eyes in frustration as she told him, "I've told you more times than I can count on my two hands. Adventurers shouldn't go on adventures."

Eina told Bell opening her eyes with a sigh, "Alright, we are going shopping for some new armor. Your goddess has said that she'll have a weapon for you after Deatus. In the mean time you'll be borrowing your Familia's funds to purchase new armor and weapons tomorrow with me at Babel Tower."

Bell blushed as he said to her in question, "Uh, just the two of us? Like a date?"

Eina blushed as she then smiled to herself regaining her composure, "Yes, like a date. Be sure to treat me like a proper lady tomorrow. Bell."


End file.
